


Yo Siento Lo Que Estás Sintiendo

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: I don't see it much as an AU and more as in Prequel, M/M, There's a pairing that's inspiring me to give fluffy happy endings to my angsty stories, huh.... would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Topa is inspired to write a love song....for Natalio.





	Yo Siento Lo Que Estás Sintiendo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at deadlines,but I really really wanted to write something for Topa/Natalio and make it a thing that exist out there once and for all.  
> My headcanon is that Natalio and Topa were best friends as kids and even dated as teenagers until....Natalio lost his memory.  
> Natalio's still drawn out to Topa without realizing why,Topa never really got over Natalio and his future relationships suffer with it.

_A tu lado voy, para ti yo estoy_

_Porque yo siento (.....)_

13-year-old Topa groaned in frustration and put down his old,rattled acoustic guitar,a nice gift from his late abuelo,giving him his blessing,incentivating Topa to follow on his same path,being a musician.

So far,he seemed to do fine at it,he was not the best at playing guitar but Natalio always told him he was much better at singing and songwriting instead and he should stick to that.

Topa believes him,he trusts Natalio to always be honest with him.

Every song he wrote he'd ask Natalio for imput,asking what he thinks,helping him with rhymes,what works,what doesn't,but today he couldn't allow himself that much needed help.

It's Valentine's Day already,he's hiding in the dark depths of his basement and he had yet to finish the song...he was writing for Natalio.

Topa can't believe he remembered the day altogether,can't believe he's under here,surrounded by nasty bugs and spiders,rats and whatever else lives here.

Oh,yeah,that's right,he promised Natalio he'd try to overcome his fear of bugs if the taller,quirky pre-teen promised to overcome his fear of storms.

Topa doesn't know why he's so stressed about this,he has no intention of saying it's his,he's trying to modify his handwriting as much as possible to make it seem like it's anonymous.

He'll leave it somewhere close to Natalio or put it in the pocket of his khakis,Natalio'll see it,Topa will suggest a girl wrote a poem for him,nudge his shoulder and wink.

Natalio will laugh,dark brown eyes overjoyed with happiness because he hasn't gotten a Valentine's gift from anyone before.

And he will look beautiful while at it.

But for all of that to happen Topa has to finish the goddam song!!!!

The curly-haired boy huffed,about to grasp yet again for his pen and paper-

"¡Topita! Sweetheart,where are you,Osito?! Natalio's here,he's a dear and you're always happy to see him!"

"Ay Abueeeela,I'm busy! Tell him I'm not here!" Topa whined,he might have been avoiding Natalio these days just...a little.

"I HEARD THAT.Don't worry,Abu,I'll get your osito for ya." 

The aspiring singer gulped,yeah,that was definitely Natalio,he could practically see him clicking his tongue and pointing finger guns... and he was definitely coming for him.

Topa doesn't know what's wrong with him,he and Natalio used to play and hang out just fine,they know each other since they can remember,but Natalio has gotten taller than him despite being a year younger (which...does make Topa a bit jealous but he got bigger problems to deal with right now).

Now whenever he sees Natalio his heart beats faster,he starts to sweat,his mouth goes dry and he starts to stammer,he looks like an awkward,embarassing mess and he hates it because Natalio just looks better every time he sees him,it's unfair.

And now he remembered Valentine's Day for the first time ever and he felt this urge to write a silly love song....for Natalio.

Topa doesn't know much about romantic love but something tells him he really wasn't supposed to be writing love songs for boys.

Even if this wasn't just any boy,it was his best and only friend.

Topa hugged his knees to his chest,shrinking in on himself by the corner of the dark room,only a small lamp beside him keeping him visible,heart beating Impossibly faster,tears threatening to spill out,he heard the light footsteps coming down the stairs,Natalio was trying to be stealthy and catch him off guard,that did manage to bring a small smile to his round face.

What would Natalio even think of all this?! What would Natalio think of him? Right now they're both outcasts in School,the kids find them too weird and don't want to hang out with them so they're all each other got.

Topa knows they're right about him,Natalio on the other hand? He's awesome,the best friend anyone could ever have,they don't know what they're missing.

At least,if the younger musician finds out,Topa knows he will be honest,that's all he could really ask for.

Natalio went down the stairs to the basement of Topa's grandmother's place slowly,examining every dark corner,a new,shiny acoustic guitar decorated as a piñata stuffed with candy strapped to his back.

Natalio's aware Topa isn't the best guitarist,he told that to the boy himself,but the other boy's guitar is so old and Topa has been acting so weird lately,so distant,maybe the other kids' bullying is getting to him again,Natalio can't help but try to cheer him up,by taking a piece of every single utensil at his Uncle's place to build this new guitar from scratch.

If Topa doesn't like it,he'll still appreciate the candy,but Natalio knows he will love it.

He just has to find him first.

"Topa,Topa,Topaaa,come out wherever you aaaare...." Natalio joked,he always managed to sound really sinister,which was the fun part.

Natalio laments that other kids just refuse to try and get to know Topa,know how wonderful he is,how gratifying it always feels to make him laugh because it's the best sound in the world.

The tall pre-teen stopped in his tracks to hear his surroundings better,he swore he heard whimpering.

"¡Topa!"

Natalio finally spotted a sobbing,deeply distressed best friend,his trusty guitar by his side and papers scattered all around him,he was shaking.

Natalio kneeled down,putting his hands on each side of Topa's face,trying to make him look up,he refused with all his might.

"Topa,Topa,look at me,breathe,okay? I know something's going on,I can read you like an open Book,you always say you trust me-"

"I do,N-Natalio." Topa whispered,finally looking up,Natalio has never seen him like this before,looking so lost and hopeless,Natalio's hand went up to take away a few short curls glued to the boy's forehead.

"Come with me,Abuela will make us hot chocolate and you'll tell us what's going on." Natalio told him,about to stand up and pull him along-

"¡NO!" Topa yelled without meaning to,yanking his arm out of the younger's grip and cowering even further away,genuinely frightening Natalio this time.

"Topa,you're scaring me." that made the aspiring singer look up again,Natalio did look scared but he also looked really worried,this is getting Impossibly out of hand.

"I....this is just not something I want to talk about with Grandma yet,you know?" Natalio nodded,standing up,still a little bit shaken but at least a little relieved that Topa's sobs had been reduced to soft hiccups.

"Wait here,I'll get us that chocolate and you will tell me everything." Topa nodded and once Natalio turned around,he noticed something he hasn't payed much mind to before.

"Natalio,what's that?" Topa pointed to the guitar.

"Oh! I forgot it was even there! It's a gift....It's for you,take It,it's recycled like everything else I own." the taller musician said proudly.

"It's beautiful,Natalio,I love it! It looks like a piñata! It even has real candy in it!" Topa had shaken the hell out of the thing to make sure.

Topa put the gift aside with extra care,getting up and holding on to Natalio tight.

"Thank you so much,Natalio." Topa said muffled against the red flannel of Natalio's shirt.

This was still getting Natalio some used to,he was getting taller than Topa and having to look down to him a lot these days,when they hugged,Topa's round face didn't really meet his own long,thin one anymore.

Topa's face would meet up to his chest and instead of being able to hear his soft breathing so close to him,now he was faced with a beautiful mess of dark brown curls and-

What is even the complaint here again? Topa's still Topa.No matter what he looks like when he grows up,if he remains short,soft and chubby or becomes tall and on the boney side like Natalio.

The future handyman knows he'll still love Topa the same.

He also hopes the kids from school learn that too.

"Natalio? Did you find mí osito? Come upstairs,boys! I got hot chocolate and cookies!" abuela yelled.

That broke them both out of the trance they seemed to be in,clinging on to each other for life.

"Coming,grandma!" Natalio yelled upstairs and to Topa,he said, "Wait for me here,I'll get those cookies and help you with that song." Topa's eyes widened.

"How do you know I'm writing a song?"

"The papers,silly." Natalio said,poking Topa's nose and sprinting upstairs,giddy,skipping two steps at a time.

He loves Topa!!!!!!!

His Uncle was right all along,he owed the man big time for bothering him all week about destroying most of the house just to make a gift for _Topa._

Natalio was in love and it felt great because it is someone who outright completes him in every way,someone he already can see spending his whole life together.

* * *

"Tell him I'll be waiting for him!"

"Okay,Grandma!"

Natalio ran downstairs and sat up cross-legged on the ground in front of Topa,setting the cookies and a mug with hot chocolate in front of the aspiring songwriter who had been staring intensely at the new guitar and a mostly torn piece of paper on his hands.

"Let me see it."

"Huh?" Topa's head shot up like he haven't even noticed Natalio was back.

"That's the song,right? Gimme."

"N-no,I- it's not finished,I'm not sure if I even will-" there was Topa again,acting stammer-y and stupid in front of Natalio,who just snatched the thing off the older's fingers.

"Hm....tu sonrisa tambien és la mía....porque estar contigo és mí alegría...." a huge,almost scary grin adorned Natalio's lips.

"IT'S A LOVE SONG!!!! You're liking someone!!!" Natalio started poking Topa mercilessly while he tried to eat the cookies.

Natalio tried his hardest not to let a little pang of jealousy show,a bigger part of the tall teen just really,really hoped it would be him.

"Stop it! It's not a love song,it- it's-" Topa tried to pry the other's fingers away.

"You're right,it's not finished,let me help." Natalio said after analyzing it thoroughly,he got a pen off his tool belt,biting the cap in concentration.

"A tu lado voy, para ti yo estoy, porque yo siento..." Natalio hummed to himself,he somehow knew the rhythm without ever hearing it before.

That's just how he and Topa worked.

"Natalio"

"Yo siento..."

"Natalio,please,you shouldn't be seeing this,you shouldn't be helping me with this." Topa pleaded,looking Impossibly nervous,cookies completely forgotten in his attempt to get the piece of paper back.

"Why?" Natalio looked up,asking in a casual manner,pen cap bitten all over.

"Because...."

"Porque yo siento....lo que estás sintiendo...." Natalio completed the verse,putting his hand over Topa's trembling one,squeezing it gently.

"Topa,who is this song for?" Natalio's voice was calm,his eyes showing curiosity and sincerity.

This is Natalio,there's no reason to lie to him.

"It's for you,Natalio.I...wrote you a song....as a gift for Valentine's Day." 

Topa tried to take his hand away from Natalio's grip but failing,trying to get away and possibly run from here,Natalio grinned bright,almost maniacally.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué? Don't you think that's weird? Writing a Love Song for you? Don't you think I'm weird enough already-"

"Oh,you're pretty weird,for sure.You still think dinosaurs exist,even _I_ am over that phase..."

"Natalio! I'm seroius!" Topa tried in exasperation.

"Me too! If loving each other,believing in dinosaurs or building spaceships out of cardboard to reach the stars makes us weird,then so be it!"

Topa looked completely taken aback.

"Look,Topa,I'll always be by your side and I'll always be here for you and I know you will too...porque yo te amo."

"Natalio..." they were both tearing up this time,Natalio ran a thumb over the other's cheek and kissed it,it tasted like salt but it was worth it because of the huge,embarassed smile he got in return.

They hugged but this time it was quicker.

"Being weird is pretty cool if you ask me." Natalio mumbled against Topa's hair,the shorter brunet only cuddled closer.

The chocolate was definitely cold by now.


End file.
